


The One Time Tony Let Steve Win

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, And they're total dorks, Bad imitations, Can't believe these nerds, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Such Dorks, They both make fun of each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: When one of their arguments turns into them just mocking each other, it has unintended results.





	

“Oh come on Tony, no way would you win in a fight-“ Steve says, his voice filled with determination.

“Of course I would win in a fight-“ He argues back, refusing to back down.

“What are you even talking about, this is Superman we’re talking about-“ Steve says, exasperated as he throws his hands in the air.

So it wasn’t the most mature thing he’d ever done, but no way was he going to admit that Superman might have a chance at beating him in a fight. 

And he especially wasn’t going to admit it to Steve, when they’d be arguing for the past fifteen minutes about it.

Steve might have been big enough to admit he would lose, but Tony never had a problem with being the smaller guy.

“And I could still take him down-“ He says again, about to bring up the drawing he had scrawled a few minutes ago.

“He has super in his name Tony-“ Steve says as he rolls his eyes, something he couldn’t have imagined Captain America doing back when they first met.

When they first met, their arguments were all fire and heat and hit way below the belt. Now, their arguments were friendly and most of the time pretty ridiculous and they usually ended up laughing so hard they forgot what they were arguing about.

“Just admit you’re wrong here Stevie!” He says with a laugh.

“Ooh, my name is Tony Stark and I think I can beat any superhero out there, even though I couldn’t open a jar the other week-“ Steve says as he does a straight up awful impersonation of him, trying to mimic his stance.

“That was a secret Rogers!” Tony says as he switches his stance, puffing out his chest and flexing his arms, “Ooh I’m Captain America, and I can’t admit that I’m wrong and that Tony is so smart he’s practically a genius, oh wait-“

“My name is Tony and I call myself a genius yet apparently I can’t realize that Superman could kick my butt in battle-“ Steve says as he pretends to stroke his imaginary goatee.

“My name is Steve Rogers and could my shirts be any tighter? Wait, let me know some push ups real quick to really make my pecs pop.” He says as he flexes his arms.

“Ooh I’m Tony and I’ve worn the same Iron Maiden shirt for ten years and apparently don’t even know what shirts are supposed to look like-“ Steve says, clearly biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

Tony really wishes he wasn’t wearing that same Iron Maiden shirt right now.

“I’m Steve and I apparently can’t help what shirts look like on me because I’m just too muscular to help it!” He says as he tries to strike a bodybuilding pose, trying to keep a straight face as he does.

“Ooh I’m Tony and I’m acting like a fashion expert even though I’ve been wearing the same shirt for three days and can’t even deny it because of the oil stain on the back that I haven’t noticed.” Steve says as he lets a giggle escape, clearly on the verge of breaking down laughing.

“I’m Steve and I look stupidly handsome no matter what I’m wearing!” Tony says with a laugh, the words escaping his mouth before he has a chance to think about what he's even saying.

“You… you think I’m handsome?” Steve says slowly, a smile breaking across his face.

“… Only in like a stupid way…” He mutters slowly, wishing Loki would suddenly start destroying the city around them to create a distraction.

“But you think I’m handsome.” Steve says, the smile on his face growing even larger.

“I swear to gosh Rogers, if you tell anyone, I will call Superman and we will both beat you up-“ He’s cut off when Steve crashes his lips into his own, kissing him with such fever his mind goes blank for a minute, because how is he supposed to focus when Steve is kissing him, stupid, handsome Steve is kissing him.

Steve suddenly pulls back slightly, his hands still on his face, looking just as dazed as Tony feels.

“I think you’re handsome too. And you must be awfully stupid if its taken you this long to notice that I think so.” Steve says with a smile so bright it could outshine the sun.

“I… I am not stupid, I am practically a genius-“ He’s cut off again by Steve kissing him and maybe its okay to let Steve win this once.

But just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave notes!


End file.
